Bella's Love Story
by Varonica
Summary: When Bella Swan meets Edward Masen, her life changes completely...Can she realise her feelings before its too late? R
1. My Birthday

**Bella's Pov**

My name is Bella. I live with my "Mum" Esme. Well. Kind of my mum. She found me. I have a two "sisters". Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is a beautiful "model type". Y'know...Cover girl for sports magazine weekly. She was perfect, with her golden waved hair and her wide eye-catching golden eyes. Alice on the other hand was small pixie like person, who was OBSESSED with shopping, bags, and shoes. She had black short hair that spiked outwards making her look more pixie-like. Her eyes were golden brown. My mother Esme loved caring. She is the most caring person I know. She looked just like snow white in the flesh. A perfect mother image. I also have two brothers Emmett and jasper. They were MAJORLY protective of me. Emmett was very strong built. Like a bear. My big cuddly bear. Jasper was very...hard to deal with. He had a laugh but he also can be really serious. It was probably of his power or "gift" as Esme would say it. Jasper could control moods. He could calm a room of angry people. That came in handy when Alice and Rosalie had an argument on who's shoe belongs to who. Why were they so fussy about shoes? Alice enjoyed having "BELLA BARBIE TIME!" it was really annoying! Oh! Alice...yes. She can predict the future. Pretty cool huh? It's like... say if Rosalie was going to eat a cake. Alice would predict that. But if then Rosalie decides to have an apple instead Alice will see different. The future can always change. If the decision changes so does the vision. Weird huh? Anyway, to get things along quicker, Alice is with jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. It's just Esme and I without out "mate". As the vampire world would say. Oh? Did I mention we were a family of vampires? Well...not me anyway. Want to know how Esme "found me"? Well this is my story...

Well it is not much of a story to be honest. I don't know who my real parents are. But Esme has always been a wonderful mother to me. It was Alice who had a vision about me. She saw something in my eyes from the vision that I have to be saved. So she sent Esme out to get me. Alice also saw a person near by. She didn't know if it was human or other species. So Esme just rushed out. She found me in a crashed car... I was alone. I was also unknown to the police, hospital. Everything. I had no identity at all. the car was tipped upside down. Whoever was in the car with me had no chance. I should have died. The car was a wreck. Esme found me before the police and ambulance had a chance to find out about the wreck of the car. She took me out of the car, and had taken me away. That night she brought me home. Alice and Rosalie took me in and smiled and imediately dressed me up. Emmett and jasper were not sure at all. Well jasper was worried about the volturi. (A very important clan of vampires...you could call them royalty) And Emmett...at that time he really didn't like babies. Anyway... Esme went through all records in hospitals, nurseys, and more. She couldn't find anything. I was nobody. Esme came home to find me snuggled up to Emmett asleep. Everyone was laughing happily. Even Jasper. The cullen's immediately wanted to take me into thier care. And so now on that day I was known as Isabella Marie Cullen. Or Bella as everyone in my family likes to call me. I have gotton so much used to "Bella" and so has everyone else, they all just forgot about Isabella and just called me Bella now. So they took me into thier family. Through all the years. I turn 17 tommorow. And I am sure Alice will come up with a very crazy birthday party for me. I didn't like to be fussed.

Oh no...September 13th...My Birthday. ok...3,2.1 "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Alice screamed in my ear. "OW." i said rubbing my ears. I instantly picked up the pillow and threw it at her. I knew this would be absolutley pointless because she had skin as hard as rock. "Bella, that is no way to act on your birthday! Now come downstairs and open your presents!" she squeled to hiperly. Rosalie was standing by the doorway giving me a look saying "Alice is a crazy drug addict...Don't panic. Just do as she says and everything will be absolutlely fine". Alice smiled and said "Don't worry. I'll let you get yourself washed and dressed. The whole family will be waiting for you downstairs, just look exited. Esme is very serious about birthdays and wants you and the whole family and have a very nice day. Oh! and you have a lovely birthaday suprise in store later!" she sang with enjoyment. "But-" i was interupted. "No buts! otherwise i will make your life a living hell!" she said and started to walk out of the door. "my life is already a living hell" i muttered to myself knowing that Alice could hear as she walked down the hallway. "I HEARD THAT!" she shouted angrily. That was Alice for you...Crazy little pixie girl. I loved her really but she took family events very seriously and the only reason she sis that was because she got to go shopping. Alice was one HARDCORE shopper, once she shopped for 24hours straight at out local shooping Mall which was open 24 hours a day. It only opened last year and Alice was the first person there, only because she foresaw it in one of her visions. While I was trailed into my thoughts about what a nutcase Alice was, Rosalie then dashed vampire speed into my room. Its startled me even though I was so used to it."Oh shit Rosalie!" I said trying to catch my breath. "Sorry" she said giving me a hug. "I just wanted to say happy birthday and I wanted you to know that I love you very much and you the best-human sister ever!" I smiled. Rosalie. "Thanks, but I'm not sure Alice will be happy" I said sadly. Rosalie was confused. "Why?" she asked. "Alice thinks I'm the best-human sister ever and she loves me very much too!"

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah! I hope she likes competition! Because I'm going to kick her ass!" I laughed too. We were laughing together. I loved sisterly moments like this. It's what makes life worth living for. After the laughter was gone Rosalie sopke first. "Meet you downstairs" she said softly. When Rosalie was far gone I thought about "My suprise" I couldn't think of anything so i gave up. I then plugged into my iPod in my speakers and started to get ready. Alice already had my outfit set out. It was white and Black dress with pretty beading that shaped my body perfectly. I must admit i LOVED it. I was SOMETIMES glad alice chose my outfits. It kept her happy anyway. I looked at my outfit happily jumped up and down and clapped my hands. Which was weird for me. It was like I was turning 5, not 17. I had a shower, taking a good long 15 minutes, brushed my teeth dryed my hair and let it curl naturally. My hair I must admit was a beautiful brown. Sort of chocolate you could say. But my face was pale and plain. I was a bit of a plain Jane. But the good thing was that you could do anything with my face. I didn't put much make-up on to be honest. I just had a little bit on today since it was my birthday. I got dressed and put my shoes on. For once in my life I felt very happy how I looked. I didn't feel jealous of Rosalie or Alice. Or any other perfected vampire ever. This was my day and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. "I am going to enjoy this birthday" I promised to myself and made my way decending the stair way.


	2. Bella

**So I decided to carry on…What do you think so far? Good reviews please! And I would love to hear your ideas! I am going to write many more chapters but I need a little time because of school! I have already started my third chapter so please enjoy this one! oxoxox**

**Bella's POV**

_Previously…_

_This is my day and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. "I am going to enjoy this birthday" I promised myself and made my way descending the stair way._

Now…

As I was walking down the stair case I felt confident and I believed I wasn't going to let my klutziness get in the way of my 17th birthday. This was it. There before me was my whole family. For once I looked as good as Rosalie, and that was the first. I also looked _related _to my adopted family. I fitted in with their perfect bodies and looks. Their reactions were not surprising. Alice already gave me a look saying:_ smile!_ and she already had a digital camera in her hands ready to snap pictures at _me_. (I wasn't very photogenic) Esme look really exited, I had remembered what Alice had said about looking excited too to make our mum very happy. So I smiled widely at my mum she responded well and gave me the most caring look that made me feel warm inside. I wasn't even halfway down the stairs. I was walking at normal pace but I saw all of my families reactions to my image. Alice was over the moon on how my dress looked on me, and she squealed in excitement. Rosalie gave me the cheesiest grin which made me laugh. She laughed as well. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist and gave me a wide smile. I knew as soon as I get down the whole case I would be expecting a big bear hug from him. Emmett was a big bear. Even his ring tone on my mobile was "teddy bears picnic". which I thought was pretty cute. Even though i was regretting the whole day jasper seemed to calm my mood well. I felt all tingly inside and happy. This emotion caused me to smile… A LOT. There was my beautiful family. But there were two faces I didn't recognise. Finally I was down the stairs and i was greeted by a cold grip hug by my mum. Even though it was really cold I sort of felt warm and fuzzy inside. I was glad she was my mum.

"happy birthday Bella" she whispered into my ear

"thanks mum!" I spoke and gave her another hug.

Ok here we go.. I thought to myself as I approached Emmett. Suddenly I was shocked (even though I was expecting it) pulled me into a large bear hug which was inescapable in his hard, tight grip.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Emmett said rather loudly.

I suddenly was gasping for air.

"c-c-can't breathe!" I managed to get out. Emmett loosened his grip and put me down.

"thanks Ems" I said reluctantly.

Rosalie gave me a nice hug and also said happy birthday. Jasper kept me in a happy mood and gave me a hug and told me to relax. I said that he could sort out my moods and feelings better than I did. That caused everyone to laugh. Alice ran up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek and ran over to the corner of the room. In the corner was many presents all neatly wrapped and tied with purple bows. Purple was my favourite colour. The room was full of silver and purple candles that lit up the room making it a neutral mood in the atmosphere. Alice has colour coordinated everything with silver and purple. It looked fantastic.

"TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Alice sang in her bell chimed voice,

"Alice! We haven't introduced Bella's surprise yet!" Esme scolded her.

"what surprise?" I said curious about the surprise that had been bugging me for most of the morning.

"Esme? Could you introduce? I was your idea…"

At that moment, two vampires walked forward. These were the faces I didn't recognise…one of the men had sleek blonde hair, and was about mid-twenties when he was changed. he was quite tall and had a soft look on his face and a smile. He also had golden brown eyes. He obviously had the same diets as my family did. Why wouldn't he? Esme would never let me go near a vampire who only drunk human blood…It was too much of a risk. I knew that Esme trusted him deeply because of the look on her face. They looked like they had known each other for ever.

"Bella? This is Dr Carlisle Cullen he has come to visit with his son Edward for your birthday" she said softly while giving Carlisle and baby-faced look that looked really sweet.

"hello and thank you for coming" I said shyly shaking his cold hard gripped hand.

"your very welcome Bella and I wish you a very happy birthday" he said politely

"thank you again Dr" I said

"please, call me Carlisle" he said smoothly. I smiled.

"Carlisle" I corrected myself.

Esme then spoke while looking at Carlisle.

"this is Carlisle's son…Edward Cullen"

He then walked forwards. To be honest I felt useless next to him. He was very muscular but not as much as Emmett…he had bronze messed up hair and pale skin that shone with the candles that were in the room. OH ! And his eyes…they were topaz…different from any other veggie vamp in this room. Slowly I got lost into them and drifted…..

Those beautiful eyes were pained and slowly turning black…he focused on me…watching my pulse. I knew what he was doing. He was on the hunt. And I was his prey….

Somehow I wasn't that scared. He still looked a fallen angel sent away from the heavens. Carlisle was there comforting Edward because he knew exactly what was wrong…Emmett and Jasper held Edward by the arms. Carlisle then spoke…

"son…remember who you are. Your soul is within you, understand that nobody deserves that pain…son remember" Carlisle soothed his son. Edwards eyes faded from black and back to the deep topaz eyes. He then approached me very carefully. Emmett and Jasper were behind him just in case. Then Edward spoke.

"hello, my name is Edward Cullen…Your Isabella?" he spoke calmly even though I saw pain in his eyes. Was he always like this? Had he only just got used to this diet?

"just Bella…" I smiled as I corrected him.

"Bella…."he repeated. "happy birthday and my father and I have a very nice present to give to you but Alice has objected to it and has moved it till last" he laughed.

His laugh was infectious. The whole room was laughing at this. Once the laughter died a few seconds after Alice came next to me.

"present time!" she squealed.

Oh no… I thought to myself. This is going to be a long night. I opened lots of gifts. Most of them were clothes that Alice obviously chose. Emmett had got me a radio for my car. Jasper got me lots of vouchers and CD's. Alice got me a decorating set for my room, (she wants to re-decorate my room). Esme got me a laptop with some books as well. Rosalie got me lots of swim wear. And altogether I had a massive cake with my name on it. Everything was perfect. It was time for Edwards and Carlisle's gift. It was pretty big. As I un-wrapped it I saw a black shiny surface. Then I saw black and white keys…A GRAND PIANO!

"Oh my goodness!" I screamed.

"do you like it?" Carlisle said.

"hell yeah! I LOVE it!" I screamed again.

"I'm glad you do" said Edward.

"thank you so much!" I said with excitement

Oh. I thought to myself. Crap. I bit my lip slightly.

"what's the matter?" Alice said sadly

"I don't know how to play.." I spoke.

Edward then stepped in.

"that's where Edward comes in dear" my mother said softly.

Edward was talented with a piano? This was great!

"I'm going to teach you Bella" Edward said smiling giving this crooked smile. I gave a wide smile and a soft look.

I was almost dazzled by it.

"Thank you so much" I smiled at him widely. He was utterly gorgeous. The rest of the party was good. I was a little disappointed Carlisle and Edward had to leave for a bit. Carlisle apologized and told me he will see my tomorrow. Edward just nodded and forced a smile. They also wished me a very happy birthday and left.

The party was amazing. I must admit Alice had done an fabulous job. Here I was….With my family. I fiddled with all my presents and Emmett even installed my new stereo for my car. Everything was perfect. And as I kept my promise…I enjoyed this birthday. The party lasted till midnight. By the time the party finished I rushed upstairs got into my favourite pyjamas, brushed my teeth and slammed down onto my comfy bed and drifted into my dreams…

_This was definitely a dream… I could tell. It was too dark and there was and endless scene of forest. This was strange yet beautiful in a way. I started running through the darkness. On and on and on…I then saw a dark figure in the background. I couldn't stop running towards it…it was like a magnet pulling me forward to it. Like a connection between me and the mysterious figure. I only saw who the figure was as I was confronted with __**him.**_

I woke up hearing a piercing scream… only to find out that it was my own. Suddenly all my family was standing in my room. Esme had a panicked face. Alice had grave saddened eyes. And Rosalie, jasper and Emmett had expressionless faces but starting at me with their golden eyes. I realised I was pacing and hyperventilating. Esme quickly got out her cell and dialled a number which I didn't recognise. I couldn't hear anyone speak, they _were_ speaking but my mind just blocked their voices out. I just stared into open space. Alice was shaking me softly. I didn't even look at her, I still stared…

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Carlisle?" I whispered

"yes Bella…do you feel faint? Slightly confused maybe? I am going to give you this water to make you feel more clearer and better" he spoke.

I didn't argue. I just sipped and sipped. I then blinked a couple of times. I saw clearer and relaxed more. He was right I do feel better.

"thank you" I said softly.

My whole family was there. They started to relax and started to leave. Esme looked at me with a saddened face.

"sorry I scared you mom" I said apologetically. She nodded and left the room. It was just me and Carlisle. He took some notes and then he spoke.

"Bella? Do you have these dreams often?" he said seriously.

How did he know? Well yes I did have these dreams. But I hadn't had then for over a year. It was starting to frighten me. I didn't want to see his face again.

"yes… well no. I had them last year because of a "incident" that happened when I was 15. Till now I hadn't has the dream often." I spoke clearly.

"hmm…yes I understand," he said "Esme told me what happened. Is there anything that could have led you to have this dream again?" he added. Esme told him? this wasn't the most comfortable subject to talk about.

"no" I lied. He didn't look convinced. He raised his eyebrows in concern.

"yes" I said defeated.

"What might that be?" he said

"Edward" I whispered

**Review please! I need to know what you think! Should I carry on? Any questions? Ill answer! **

**Thanks you!**

**Love you!**

**Varonica**

**x**


	3. Staying

**Hey guys! sorry about updating so late! ive been busy! review please! ****Enjoy...Varonica xx Loved the reviews guys x keep them coming!**

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't believe this. After 100 years of training my thirst for human blood I cracked for the first time_...because of ONE human girl_. I was doing so well. Not now. Thank God Carlisle calmed me and helped me remember who I was. I kept on repeating the words to myself_..."Remember who you are_" I then revised that evening in my head to figure out what was wrong with it. Obviously her scent was the main problem but I believed myself there was something deep inside of me that reacted in a wrong way.

I remembered when she walked in after decending the stairs. She looked stunning. No ordinary human girl. Maybe because she grew up with vampires she has developed a characterisation that made her fit in with the family. Her dress fitted her figure perfectly. She had dark brown hair which curled all the way down to her waist. She was still coming down the stairs when a flash came from a digital camera. Alice had taken a picture of Bella. She blushed and looked down. Once she was on the last step she looked at Carlisle and I. I realised she had deep chocolate brown eyes that suited her a great deal but didn't fit in her "family". She looked confused by the unfamiliar faces, but still carried on walking.

She looked very calmed with herself. And she smiled a lot. She gave a warm feeling that bounced off of her. Or was it her brother who had mood control over the room? Her family gave her hugs and kisses. She looked very happy until Alice said: "TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!". Esme then gave her a look and scolded Alice: "Alice! We haven't introduced Bella's surprise yet!" Me being the suprise. Who would want a souless monster as a gift to a soul that was already given one? A soul is all I wanted. A human life to be given back. My soul, I shall never get back til the end of my existence. This saddened me deeply. But then I looked a Carlisle's point of view. He wanted to _save _souls. He was a good man. Who led my existance in a good way. I was overall happy. I had lost my soul. But I was saving others by putting myself into a calmer diet. It took me restraint but I had coped with it very well. Carlisle had often praised me. I was about as proud as him as he was me. I was glad he changed me in a way.

My thoughts only took 2 seconds as I was back in the scene of the party. Esme was giving Carlisle a kind look. I read her mind. She likes him...a lot. I smiled to myself. This was good. Carlisle needed a mate. Esme was his perfect match. I wouldn't get in the way. I want everybody to be happy.

"Bella?" Esme said. "This is Dr Carlisle Cullen he has come to visit with his son Edward for your birthday". She then gave my father a very warm baby-faced smile which lit up the whole room.

"Hello and thank you for coming" Isabella said shyly shaking Carlisle's cold hard gripped hand. She didn't react to the coldness of his hand. As she was used to it.

"your very welcome Bella and I wish you a very happy birthday" he said politely. Carlisle had always been polite to either vampire or human. It was his way.

"thank you again Dr" Isabella said blushing again. She got closer. Blush still in her cheeks. Blood flowing in her pulse..._beating...boom boom boom boom..._

"please, call me Carlisle" he said smoothly. Isabella smiled widely.

"Carlisle" she corrected herself.

Esme then spoke while looking at Carlisle.

"This is Carlisle's son…Edward Cullen" she spoke. I stepped closer to her longing with a disguised thirst. The expression on her face was different as every few seconds past. She looked saddened. Then she was thinking. I read her mind. It was blank. Tried it again. _NOTHING!. _Was there something wrong with this girl? Or was it me blinded by her delicious scent...strawberries bloomed upon my nose. I breathed deeply feeling the hunt. The hunt for _her._ I felt my body change. The fire in my throat burned more and more. It was unbearable. She didn't look scared. She was just dazed by me. It was too late. I was focused in my prey...

I watched her pulse at her throat. I was then tightly grabbed by both sides by Isabella's brothers. I let out and evil snarl, and barred my teeth. Carlisle then confronted me. He got my attention as he spoke to me.

"son…remember who you are. Your soul is within you, understand that nobody deserves that pain…son remember" Carlisle soothed me. I snapped back into my old self. I felt control. I was released by Emmett and Jasper and they cautiously stood behind me.

I looked at Isabella apologetically and spoke.

"hello, my name is Edward Cullen…Your Isabella?" I spoke calmly even though I was pained in my throat. She saw my pain and took a step back still not looking a bit afraid. This confused me. I had just been on the hunt for her as I could of sucked the life out of her? I was _really _confused.

"Just Bella" she corrected me smoothly.

"Bella..." I said softly."happy birthday and my father and I have a very nice present to give to you but Alice has objected to it and has moved it till last" I laughed. It was easy talking to her and it also destracted me from ripping her to pieces. I found that once I had laughed the room was filled with laughter. I often had that effect...

Alice ran up to Bella.

"present time!" she squealed with excitement. Alice seemed like a hyper-active vampire. Bella's face drooped down and she frowned. I could not understand this because I could not read her mind at all. This angered me. Not being able to know what somebody was thinking. I watched Bella intently fasinated by her actions. Watching her every move. She seemed pleased with her gifts and mangaged to open them all within and hour.

It was time for my gift for Bella. She widened her eyes on how big it was. She began to open it with gentle care. Once she had unwrapped it all, her face lit up.

"Oh my goodness!" she screamed. She looked overwhelmed. I was really pleased.

"do you like it?" Carlisle said.

"hell yeah! I LOVE it!" she screamed again. She seemed really enthusiastic about it. This shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm glad you do" I said happily.

"thank you so much!" she said with excitement. Her smile and happy expression then faded. She bit her lip slightly and thought. _If only I knew of what was wrong..._Alice then spoke.

"What's the matter Bella?" Alice said using the same mood as her sister. Bella hesitated.

"I don't know how to play..." she spoke and looked down. That was Esme's que.

"Thats where Edward comes in dear" Esme said softly. Her thoughts were: _oh! this is going to be wonderful! My Bella taking up a brand new talent. And we are making such good friends!_

Carlisle gestured his hand toward me to come forward for me to speak to Bella.

"I am going to teach you Bella" I smiled and crooked my mouth. She smiled even more. I gave her a cautious soft look. She opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Thank you so much" she said sincerely. Alice had dragged Bella away. Carlisle had then taken me out of the party and gestured me to follow him into the forest. We were nearly close to the Canadian border. Carlisle guarded his thoughts away from me. This was going to be a serious conversation. We then stopped.

"What happened back there Edward?" Carlisle said deeply

"I lost control over her scent, it just led me in...no other scent has done that to me before Carlisle. I am afraid. Afraid I might hurt somebody afraid about-" I said but was cut off.

"Son. You will not lose control. I know you. Is there anything else?" Carlisle said concerned. I told him about that I couldn't read her thoughts. I told him every moment i was with her. He nodded in contentment. But then his mobil went off.

"Sorry son...There is an emergency at the house..." Carlisle said quickly.

"What is it?" I said worried.

"Bella has just woken up screaming. Esme says she lookes very traumatised and she is blanking everyone out." Carlisle said.

"Oh God. Poor Bella. I really had scared her haven't I? I have ruined her I-" I said sadly

"no no no son. Do not blame this on yourself. Please. I shall be at the house from now on. You hunt to clear your mind. Maybe you could talk to Bella and apologize about your behaviour earlier?" Carlisle said hopefully.

I just nodded my head and watched Carlilse sped back into the darkened forset. I hunted for a few hours letting the elk blood dim the fire in my throat. I thought much clearer. I thought about the way I could apologize. I couldn't say: _I am sorry if I scared you as I thought about ripping you into pieces and suck your blood._

In the end I came up with an appropriate way to apologize. I started making my way back into the house. Everyone was in thier rooms. Then I heard something... It sounded like a whisper coming from Bella's room. Instead of going through the front door I went straight to Bella's window. Then I heard her murmering in her peaceful sleep.

"Edward..." She spoke so clearly. After a few more mumbles of words I couldn't make out I went downstairs to find Carlilse with a distessed face.

"What is it Dad?" I asked suddenly concerned. Carlisle did not answer. He didn't look like her was going to. So instead I looked at his thoughts and saw a screaming Bella in his mind and then her blank face. Her sipping her water and focasing once again.

_"Bella? Do you have these dreams often?" he said seriously._

_"yes… well no. I had them last year because of a "incident" that happened when I was 15. Till now I hadn't has the dream often." she spoke clearly._

_"hmm…yes I understand," he said "Esme told me what happened. Is there anything that could have led you to have this nightmare again?" he added Bella didn't look very comfortable._

_"no" she lied. He didn't look convinced. He raised his eyebrows in concern._

_"yes" I said defeated._

_"What might that be?" he said_

_"Edward" Bella whispered._

I had scared the life out of this poor girl. I hated myself. I felt as my face fell and my face was downwards facing the floor. I can't believe it. I am a heartless montser! Anger boiled within me and before Carlisle could speak I ran up to my room which had been neatly set out. I locked myself away and paced my room. No matter what happened I shall be staying. Not only to prove to Bella I am not a monster. But also for my dad. He was happy here. I shall be staying at the Cullen's home. Without scaring this human girl no longer.

**oh! has Edward got it all wrong? Or is Bella actually afraid of Edwrad? Tell me what you think! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Hope you enjoyed it guys! Any questions? Happy to answer! **

**love you!**

**Varonica x**

**x**


	4. One Word

**Hey guys! I decided to update sooner than usual! What can I say? it's the weekend! Lol x So this is my forth chapter. Enjoy ****J Don't forget to review!**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling numb. I had remembered my dream so clearly. Edward was teaching me on my new grand piano sweeping his fingers smoothly on the keys. He was making sweet music. I was engrossed with everything. The music, piano, Edward…I knew that Edward and I was going to be great friends. From that part of my dream my mind was set on him for the rest of the night. I knew I talked in my sleep. Alice had taken the Mick all the time. But from my birthday she tried at avoid to listen. I trusted her on that.

I gradually got out of my bed and quickly hopped into the shower. I towel dried my hair, flattening the perfect curls that had been sculpted onto me at last nights party. As I let my hair dry naturally, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. While I was making my bed somebody knocked at my door. I walked over and opened it.

"Hey Carlisle!" I said cheerily.

"Good morning Bella" Carlisle said dimly. I was concerned when Carlisle sounded a bit down.

"What is the matter? Is it something serious Carlisle?" I said worriedly.

He hesitated for a bit and then spoke.

"Bella, its Edward. He read my thoughts last night about our conversation. He thinks you think he is some soulless beast, who is a monster. You see, Edward is a very sensitive "person" and he has always believed vampires are the devil of existence. He tries and forgets that by changing his diet to animal blood to try and save the innocent souls of humans. He doesn't want to be a monster and last night was his mistake. He was deluded by the smell of your scent and lost control. This upset him deeply as he has not made a mistake in over 100 years He did get over it until you said about he was the cause of your nightmares. Well he thinks he is. Now he just feels bad about himself." Carlisle explained.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe I had caused pain to someone. It hurt me as well as Edward. I felt like the horrible person.

"Carlisle….I-I-m s-so sorry" I stuttered "I didn't mean to cause anyone that feeling. I must apologize and explain at once." I stammered.

"Bella…Edward has locked himself in his room. He refuses to see anyone. So we do as he wish" Carlisle proclaimed.

"Well it's a shame I am stubborn" I said and laughed. "he hasn't met the real Bella Cullen" Carlisle smiled and nodded. When Carlisle left I quickly ran to the spare room of which Edward was staying. I stopped at the door and knocked lightly,

"Edward? Its Bella…Can I talk to you?" I whispered. I knew he could hear me. Right then I heard a simple:

"no" from his beautiful voice that had been hinted with sadness.

I wasn't having any of this. I thought about how to come gently. I stood closer to the door and So I tried a different method. When I knew what to say I tucked a loose bit of hair behind my ear and took a deep breath.

"Edward, please… we need to talk. I know you feel bad, but so do I. that's why we need to resolve this like proper human beings…well you know what I mean" I laughed slightly, knowing that the human expression wasn't meant for vampires. I also heard a irresistible chuckle from the other side of the door. Then I heard a click of the lock. My soft statement and slight humour had worked. It was open so I walked in slowly, shutting the door behind me. Edward was sitting down on his couch with his head in his hands. Hid hair was ruffed up, not its neat smooth way. He lifted his head up and gave me a blank frustrated expression. He was a wreck.

It was silent for a few moments when I finally decided to speak to him.

"Edward…Carlisle told me how you feel about your soul and how you think about yourself. But I don't believe a word of that" I whispered, hopefully wanting a nice response for him to answer. I kept my emotion and face neutral and waited for a few seconds. Every second felt like a minute.

Edward then spoke.

"Bella, I scared you and myself, fearing of what I could have done. I was going to kill you if nobody else was there. You should be relieved that your brothers were there to stop me ripping you into tiny pieces. How can I not be a monster? I even gave you a nightmare that left you hyperventilating and emotionless, I saw your face in his mind…" he said with a pained look on his face. I saw his pained face and sighed.

"No Edward…I used to have that nightmare when I was 15. It was just a little "incident" that happened, I mean you have probably already read mine or Carlisle's mind and worked out what had happened to me that night-" I choked. I was right about myself, this wasn't nice to talk about. I feared the flashback that was so close to me that could leave me traumatised with fear.

"Bella I can't read your mind. And Carlisle guarded most thoughts away from me last night, obviously hiding things he didn't want me to know. Your 'incident' was probably it." Edward sighed.

"if you are not happy talking about the situation then don't tell me but I cannot read your mind and the suspense is killing me" Edward said softly. He guarded his voice being careful not to have any bad reactions.

"sorry…" I said "I cannot tell you…it brings back too many memories" I said quietly.

"I do not object to that" he said kindly.

"your reaction…." I whispered cautiously.

"What?' he asked in a confused tone.

"Your reaction set off the nightmare…It was too familiar…your face" I said

"See! I am a monster it was-" I cut him off and placed my index finger on his lips. They were ice cold. He did not complain of my actions and allowed me to speak.

"NO EDWARD! It wasn't you. Never was. Never will be" I blabbed quickly.

I then looked into his eyes sincerely and then he understood of what I had meant. I removed my finger and allowed him to speak. To be honest I didn't know what to expect.

"Thank you Bella…You are right. I overreacted. I still believe purely that I am a soulless vampire. My feelings towards myself is complete animosity. And I am gravely sorry that I put you in a position of where you were panicking because you thought you had hurt me" he said

His words were so clear to me I was relieved that he had understood.

"that's ok" I said cheerfully "how about you give me my first piano lesson? I mean if my scent is too mu-" he cut me off.

"perfect" he chimed. "I would be delighted my lady" he said

I blushed deeply and he just chuckled. He grabbed me gently onto his back and before I could say anything I was already sitting down on a stool next to Edward by my brand new piano. I felt a little dizzy but it had passed.

"So…where do we start?" he said with a crooked smile that made me melt inside and made me tingle. So I was listening intently to his voice.

I learnt a lot within an hour. I had remembered what the keys were and I even learned a song. Edward was impressed saying that I was a natural and a quick learner. That made me very smug and pleased. I liked being praised. Within that hour Edward and I had become good friends. I had learnt that Carlisle had changed him only when he was 17 and slowly dying from Spanish influenza . His full name was Edward Anthony Mason. He was deeply saddened about his human life as I could see in his eyes. So in instead I said a little about myself. How Esme found me as a baby in a wrecked car. Of course he already knew that by reading my fellow members of my family's minds. But I told him things he already knew but he still listened intently and never taking his eyes off of me…

"BELLA!" a voice squeaked in my ear. _Alice…._I thought. _Why can't she let me lay in the mornings?_

"What do you want you annoying little pixie?" I claimed

" One word!" she clapped her hands.

"NO I DO NOT WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" I shouted. Suddenly I heard a chuckle coming from the door frame of my room that sounded familiar so I sat up from the pillow of my double bed to see who it was.

"Edward" I smiled.

**Ok guys! Short…I know! I was a bit tired. I struggle to understand people's emotions so I will not write a POV of Edward for the next chapter…IK MY LOVEY'S! REVIEWS! Anything you **_**want**_** to happen? Let me know! And I will try to make the story better once I plan the rest of the storyline! Thanks for reading! This is about four pages long. Thanks again**

**Varonica x**

**X**

**X**


	5. Romeo And Juliet

**HEY! **** So this is my 5****th**** chapter. I promise to write every week. So one chapter a week. Enjoy this! I will only update if you give me 5 reviews a week! Mwah mwah x kisses**

**Varonica x**

Previously

_"BELLA!" a voice squeaked in my ear. __Alice….__I thought. __Why can't she let me lay in the mornings?_

_"What do you want you annoying little pixie?" I claimed_

"_One word!" she clapped her hands._

_"NO I DO NOT WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" I shouted. Suddenly I heard a chuckle coming from the door frame of my doorway that sounded familiar so I sat up from the pillow of my double bed to see who it was._

_"Edward" I smiled_

Now

Bella's POV

"Morning Bella" Edward smiled, making me smile too. Alice looked at the both of us impatiently with her arms crossed and her fingers tapping on the wooden drawers opposite my bed. Her face was filled with boredom. I ignored her and rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Edward again.

"Morning" I yawned, stretching my arms above my head, probably looking weird with a face I was pulling.

Edward smiled and walked in my room, turning his attention to Alice, concentrating for a split second.

"Yes Alice...you can speak now" Edward chuckled. Alice bounced up and down happily getting ready to open her mouth.

"ONE WORD! AND IT IS NOT SHOPPING!" she squealed. I sighed. Anything to do with Alice was completely crazy and out of hand. Shopping was probably the saneist thing she could do, so this had to be much worse.

"What is it Al?" I said waiting for the groan of annoyance to come out of my mouth.

"Party! All vampire clans are coming! Teenage vampire's only! We are all invited! Obviously not Carlisle and Mum" she said too loudly. Mum probably hearing her from downstairs. Alice was so stupid.

"But Alice! Two reasons! 1. I am not a vampire 2. Mum will never allow it with all those blood craving vampire's there!" I said to her slowly so that she took all the right reasons into her brain.

"Well mum is not going to find out. And you are part of a vampire family so you are already invited! Anyway...Bella Barbie time tonight! Because you my gorgeous little vampire girl, are going to look like one!" she sang running out of the room before I could object.

Great. Mum will kill us if she finds out and Alice is going to have fun making me look like a freaking vampire. Before I could think of anything else, I realised Edward was still in the room sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, do you mind if I have a human moment? When I say a moment I mean 15 minutes" I smiled.

"Sure no problem" Edward said. I breathed heavily once and I walked over to my opened glass door wardrobe and grabbed some casual clothes that Alice had set out for me. Before I walked off to my bathroom I spoke to Edward.

"Hey, do you know where my mum is?" I said confused. He looked at me.

"Yep, she is with my father out hunting" he chuckled to himself. Oh! I knew Alice wasn't that stupid. Well...she was but she was clever in a way when it came to parties and shopping. I was confused. Why was he laughing? Edward saw my confused expression.

"They are taking a liking to each other a bit too much" he said still smiling to himself.

"Oh, that's great...My mum needs somebody to mate with" I said sadly.

I knew my mum was going to find somebody one day. And I would be left alone. Since I knew this day was going to come I was prepared to be strong. But I didn't realise it would be so soon...

"What is it?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"My mum has always been there for me; it's not that I am not happy for her. It's just that we won't be as close. Maybe it's time I give her some space. God, I miss her already" I said choking out a saddened laugh.

I didn't realise I was crying until I received a hug from Edward who calmed my instantly. He rubbed slow circles onto my back making me relax. I nodded with a smile on my face. I smiled at him and looked guilty.

"What is it?" he asked once again concerned.

"It's your shirt, I'm sorry" I said looking at his shirt which was tearstained and wet.

"Don't worry! It's just a shirt I can change quickly, you go have human time while I go and change" he rocked on the back of his heels, put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way out of my room. I smiled at him and blushed and went to the bathroom.

I had a shower, letting the hot water loosen up my muscles in my body. I applied my favourite strawberry shampoo and washed thoroughly. The shower took me 10 minutes altogether. The smell of the shampoo always refreshed my mind. This made me feel like a brand new person.

I dried myself with the towel and brushed my hair and my teeth. I got dressed and walked out the bathroom finding Edward reading a book from one of my book shelves. He glanced up at me and smiled. He was wearing a clean new shirt which was a dark navy blue. It fitted his biggish muscles on his arms and chest, it snuggled perfectly into his torso.

I smiled back automatically, and leaned over him to see of what book he was reading.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I raised my eyebrows staring into his golden eyes. I melted inside

"Hey, don't hate the classics" He said seriously. I laughed realising actually how serious he was being.

"I'm not! They are just a bit boring! Don't waste your time on them Edward. I thought you were smart" I cooed jokingly

Once my laughter had died down I started to walk to my bookcase.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I was being tickled by Edward. I was laughing so much my guts hurt.

"So Bella, what do you think of the classics?" he smiled evilly still tickling me.

"I-I...hehe! Love them!" I said breathlessly.

"That's what I thought!" he chuckled, with a crooked smile. I was then lost in thought. I was staring at him probably looking like a total goof. But he was staring too. He was still staring when he picked me up from the floor and sat me down. Our stares were interrupted when a deep cough came from the doorway. I blushed realising how weird it must of looked to my brother of my staring into Edwards eyes.

"Emmett!" I smiled happily and gave him a hug. He hugged me back but I could tell his eyes were laid somewhere else.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he glared deeply at Edward.

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt me" I said calmly, looking back at Edward.

"Oh I know..." Emmett said smiling. "I'm just worried about my sister's love life."

I choked.

"WHAT!" I screeched. Looking at my brother dumbfounded. Edward looked as shocked as me.

"No, no Emmett. Bella and I are just very good friends. So nothing to worry about. Oh, and could you do me a favour? Control some of your thoughts please...They ARE pretty loud!" Edward said politely.

"Sure thing" Emmett glared at him. I hit Emmett knowing that I would end up with a bruise.

"Be nice Em!" I said glaring at my brother.

"Alright sis...just call me when you need me" he said not taking his eyes off of Edward. He then walked out the room not saying another word. When I was sure he was downstairs, I turned back to Edward.

"Sorry about him" I said apologetically.

"No problem" he said perfectly polite, not changing his expression.

"Hmmm...What was he thinking about anyway?" I asked.

"Just about him and Rosalie the other night—" I cut him off.

"N-n-o! I do not want to know about my brother and sister' little night... thank you very much!" I said blushing.

"Sorry" he looked at me apologetically.

"That's ok" I smiled and blushed deeper. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I said making me blush even more. I swear I probably looked redder than a tomato.

"Your blush is very cute" he said seriously. I was shocked at this. I never expected that to come out of Edward's mouth.

"Umm..." I blabbed.

"You're welcome" he smiled. I was then lost in thought.

"STOP THAT!" I shouted.

"Stop what?" he looked utter confused.

"Dazzling me like that! It's not fair y'know!" I debated.

"What...so your saying I _dazzle you?" _he asked obviously amused.

"Yes! And for your information it is very annoying!" I said quickly. Lost in my train of thought.

"What? Like this?" He gave me a big cheesy grin. I was then in a hysteric of laughter.

"No!" I laughed. "Come on! I want breakfast and you're holding me up." I grabbed his cold hand and dragged him down the stairs to the dining room.

Esme and Carlisle weren't back yet. Alice went out shopping with Rosalie for our outfits tonight. So I was left with Edward and the protective freaks...Great. This will not go down very well...

**Thanks guys! Don't forget to Review.**

**Questions?**

**Corrections? **

**Help me?**

**Please tell! Kisses...**

**Varonica **

**X**


	6. Amazing Job

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed my last chapter. So we go to over-protective brothers…Don't forget to review ****J**

**I do not own twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. And does anyone know what beta readers are? Please explain…xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Previously…_

_Esme and Carlisle weren't back yet. Alice went shopping _

_with Rosalie for our outfits tonight. So I was left with Edward and the protective freaks…Great. This will not go down very well…_

Now…

"Hey Bells, how it going?" Jasper said totally relaxed. He was flipping a pancake, which was obviously for me. All of my family can actually cook better than me. And they don't even eat! Not human food anyway. I gave my brother a reluctant smile not really in the mood for pancakes. What the heck? It was food. I sat down on a stool next to the breakfast table and lightly tapped the table impatiently. Bored, I looked towards my brother.

Emmett was reading a book. He didn't look that interested. His eyes kept on flickering between Edward and I the whole time. He was starting to annoy me. Jasper placed the pancakes in front of me of where I was sitting and I began to pick with my fork.

I realised Edward was still standing up, so I didn't want to be rude.

"Sit down Edward. I don't bite" I said politely.

"Yeah but I do" Emmett growled at Edward.

"Be nice, Edward is our guest Emmett" Jasper interrupted. With that Emmett backed down and put his concentration back to what ever book he was reading. Edward then sat down opposite me and started to read the headlines on forks local paper.

"hmmm" he said.

"What is it?" I said before taking another mouthful of my pancake.

Edward was about to speak but was interrupted by Jasper… kind of. I could tell Edward was reading jaspers thoughts. Edward turned his attention to me. Gave me a apologetic look and disappeared. I felt a bit saddened. I also noticed the paper had gone too.

"What has gone on?" I asked curiously.

Both my brothers were silent, and kept their heads down.

"Well? Don't lie to me… it upsets me. You know that" I said in my convincing sad voice. I was even prepared to puck my bottom lip.

"There have been some…killings in Port Angeles Bella. We think it's related to some bad-ass vampires kicking off for the party tonight" Emmett said casually.

"W-WHAT?" I asked shocked.

"They are hunting a little too much. If the situation gets anymore conspicuous the Volturi are coming to the party tonight." jasper said

"But if they come that means they will find out I am human and make me a liability to your kind, They will kill me…" I said shakily.

Emmett was by my side giving me comfort.

"Don't worry sis. We won't let them get that far. They won't even come. Edward has gone to check out what is happening. Carlisle and Esme have joined him. And if they did they probably won't recognise you as a human" He said certainly.

"Whys that?" I asked confused.

"Because Alice is making you look like one of us. They only thing that will give you away is the scent of your body and your pulse. Alice is putting her scent on your clothes for tonight so your human will be covered up. There is nothing we can do about the pulse thing though." Jasper said reassuringly.

I nodded, still a bit nervous. But somehow I knew if I had my family with me I should be absolutely fine. I finished my pancakes in silence, washed and rinsed my plate and ran upstairs to my room.

When I closed my door behind me, I walked over to my grand piano and started to practise on what Edward had showed me the other day. My fingers spread across the black and white keys, not exactly moving as swiftly as Edwards precise hands did. I made a few wrong notes but I never gave up. After an hour I perfected the song and was rather proud of myself.

To make sure I had it all right I went over it one last time to myself. Once I had pressed the last key lightly, somebody's voice was beside me on the long stool.

"Beautiful" A smooth velvety voice beside me cooed.

I wasn't aware of Edward beside me throughout the song I was playing. I was too engrossed with the music.

"Thanks" I said smiling. "Took me an hour but practise makes perfect!" I said.

"Indeed it does" he said barely a whisper, looking down at his hands. I smiled at him and swiftly pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered. His expression was confused.

"For what?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at me again once more.

"Teaching me piano, and without you I would have never got this far" I said "So thank you"

"No…Thank you, it was a pleasure teaching you Bella" He smiled crookedly.

I smiled up at him when I heard the doors burst open. I turned my head instantly towards Alice who had at least 10 shopping bags in her hands. Rosalie had more in hers.

"GUESS WHAT BELLA!" Alice screamed.

"Oh shit" I groaned.

"IT'S BELLA BARBIE TIME!" she screeched.

"Right…Edward go away! I've got work to do. Its going to take a long while!" Alice said.

"Yes mam!" Edward said saluting Alice.

Alice's face then went blank. She dropped all of her shopping bags and stared into space. She was having a vision. About 1 minute later she came back into reality and blinked a couple of times and looked back and forth from Edward and I.

"No Alice!" Edward roared.

"I've seen it Edward! There's nothing you can do about it!" she shot at him angrily.

"What's going on?" I asked innocently.

"Never you mind missy…I have work to do" Alice said quickly. Edward walked out of the room not saying goodbye or looking back. I decided to ignore of what had just happened and let Alice fiddle with hair and make-up.

**Three hours later**

"Aliright…last thing" Alice said excitedly. She handed me a box. I opened it up and found a pair of yellow contact lenses. I blinked at Alice.

"Are you being serious?" I said.

"Well YES!" she said annoyed. "You _are_ meant to look like one of us, so stop complaining and put them in. The party starts soon."

I didn't want to argue with Alice so I put the contact lenses in. They were really uncomfortable. When I got my vision back into place I found my family looking at me in shock.

"I did an amazing job right?" She clapped her hands happily. I looked in the mirror at myself.

"Oh…my….God" I whispered in shock.

I turned back towards my family. They all gasped.

"Wow…you look like one bad-ass vampire sis" Emmett said.

I smiled and turned back to the mirror. I examined myself. I had a short black dress on that flowed down to my sides, decorated with pretty flower beading and glitter. My make-up was a Smokey grey which perfectly matched my hazel, yellow eyes. My heels weren't overboard, like I was expecting from Alice but they were a perfect height for me. They were comfortable and I thankfully wouldn't fear if I fall in them. My hair curled perfectly and flowed below my waist. I must admit Alice did a fabulous job. For sure I knew with me looking like this, I could fit into my family any day. I was overwhelmed and exited.

"You look beautiful Bella" Alice hugged me.

"Thanks Alice, so much. For once Bella Barbie time was actually worth it" I laughed.

"Right…We need to leave in a few minutes, so go upstairs and get your stuff and put it in" Alice handed my a purse that matched my dress. "into this purse then we are ready to go!" she hopped up to Jasper and pecked him on the lips and jumped out of the room.

I walked slowly upstairs making sure I didn't trip or anything. When I got up to my room I searched on my bed cabinet for my mobile, but it wasn't there. I looked everywhere for it. But I couldn't find it. I checked Jasper and Alice's room, Rosalie's and Emmett's room, Esme's, Carlisle's. There was only 1 room left. Edwards. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hello Edward" I said quietly. He looked up at me and opened his mouth in shock.

"What?" I said confused.

He just stared at me.

"Wow" He only said.

"Oh! What I look like. Yes…Alice went a little over-board" I said chuckling.

"No Bella… She did a fantastic job. You look stunning" He gave me a crooked smile.

I blushed deeply, hoping it wouldn't come through the masses of pale make-up on my face.

He gently stroked my face. His hand was so cold.

"So cute" he said smiling. Oh damn. Not even make-up can cover my blush.

"I guess the make-up is never going to cover my blush" I said quietly.

"Yes…but I am going to miss it" He said sadly.

"Whys that?" I asked confused.

"Well you don't think your going to be human forever do you Bella?" he said I didn't answer. I guess I never thought of that. I was 17 years old, and still getting older. I shuddered.

"Well I guess…" I said putting my head down.

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'

I thought for a bit and looked back up at his beautiful face.

"Hey…have you seen my mobile?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes actually. I was going to come downstairs and give it to you. But Alice was busy with your transformation. So I brought it up here to my room" he said putting his hand through this pocket and handing me my silver mobile.

"Thanks" I smiled. I turned to walk out of the room. I turned back to him.

"What did Alice see earlier in her vision that got you so worked up?" I asked softly.

"Oh…the party starts soon. We better go downstairs and head off" He said quickly changing the subject. I didn't object. He grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs.

"About time too!" Alice said angrily.

"Sorry" I said apologetically. "I couldn't find my mobile"

"But we are all good to go" Edward said.

"SO LETS GO!" Alice ran out of the door happily.

**What did Alice see? And why is Edward keeping it away from Bella? Will the party go well? Or be a catastrophe? And is danger lurking round the corner? Or is it just Alice being Alice? **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Even some of you favourite my story…so thank you very much! Ok…so I want 5 reviews for the next chapter please! All comments good and bad are welcome! **

**Love you!**

**Varonica xoxox ****REVIEW **


	7. Party Time!

**Hey Guys i'm mega sorry! it seems i haven't updated in weeks! it feels like years! So once again i am very very very very very very (im sure you'll get it) VERY sorry! So just for a treat for the next four hours I will update 3 chapters to make up for the loss! YES! three my furry little friends! Im once again so sorry. Been so busy with preparing for exams! they will be really tough and i need to understand what in doing! so lots of studying! :) by the way I would like more reviews! The traffic is there but not the reviews! even if its just one teeny litttle word! ill be so happy! Thanks again x **

**Varonica**

Party Time! Bella POV

Alice and Jasper were in the car behind us, Rosalie and Emmett infront. Edward and I was in his silver volvo togther. We had been travelling for a while now. About an hour. We still had to travel another 2 hours. Great. I ate before I left. I was starting to feel carsick. Not a good combination! To distract myself from the slight carsickness I looked at Edward. He had his full attention on the road. He looked amazing in his casual jeans and open buttoned top. His bronze hair was not in his normal neatness but it was messy and scruffed up. And it was incredibly attractive! I sighed slightly and looked out my window. We were still weaving through endless trees and I had no idea where I was. I started to wonder if this was such a good idea. I mean there were so many dangers. Countless infact. Get eaten or sucked the life out of was the first. The volturi...and being sick over Edward. Now that would be terribly embarassing! Oh God! The thought was ghastly! Oh no...

My stomach churned and flipped. I was feeling terribly sick now. I was probably paler than Edward. I tried to calm myself. Breathe in...Breathe out...Breathe in...Breathe out. I groaned.

"Bella? Are you ok? I can see your in discomfort" Edward asked concerned looking at me. I tried to make myself better. It kind of worked. I ignored my sickness and flashed my best smile at Edward.

"Im fine thank you. Just trapped wind" I blurted. Oh crap! Did I just say that? Trapped wind? Oh come on Bella! Urgh...! I think I just said to Edward that I need to fart or burp? Oh my God! I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I knew I was probably as red as a tomato. I prefered being pale with sickness.

"Ok..." Edward started. He thought for a bit. I had a feeling I was going to hate this. He spoke onec more. "Are you sure? I think your lying. I think you have the symtoms of car sickness. How about we stop for a bit? You know? Calm your body for a bit. Anyway it doesnt matter if we are late. Alice will be annoyed. Yes, but I think you health is more important. We don't want to ruin your dress or make-up do we?" He suprised me with this. I thought he was going to comment on my 'wind' exuse. But, whatever! I was a bad liar anyway! Heck! I sucked at it! Stopping sounded like a very good idea. He was right. I needed to calm. But i'm not sure being next to Edward can calm me. I can just about manage to be in the same car as him! He was wrong about the dress! Sure, Alice would absolutely kill me if I barfed all over it. But it was Edward's clothes I was scared about. He looked so much better than me.

"It's not my clothes I'm concerned about!" I blurted. Then looked at him innocently. "You look better, than me anyway! You could probably use rags and still look great! I'm just a human. No perfect vampire. Not a vampire..._yet." _He looked at me angrily, and pulled over. Grabbed his mobile out of his mobile and text somebody who I assumed would be Alice to tell her that Edward and I would be stopping for a while. Once he was finished he looked back at me with still a hardened look on his face.

"Two things Bella! Being a _Perfect _Vampire isn't good. Infact it's the worst thing that could ever happen to you!" he shot at me angrily. I started to get upset and afraid. "I mean! whats so great about this life? Never getting older. Sucking life out of people! I'm a killer! Everything about me! I scared you Bella! I screwed up on the first day I met you! Your Birthday!" He shouted. "I could kill you right now! It would be like spliting a toothpick! Easy!"

"Edward..."I started. But then he disappeared.

"AS IF YOU COULD OUTRUN ME!" I felt swooshes around me. I looked around aimlessly. I had no idea where he was.

"AS IF YOU COULD FIGHT ME OFF!" He was in full view now. he went up to a large tree. He pushed with no effort and it feel over hitting down with a thump.

"Im a monster Bella..." He calmed, stoking my cheek. His cool touch made me shivver.

"See, I'm cold, heartless, souless..." he whispered.

"First...I don't believe a word you have just said. You are amazing. You can do lots of things! You are talented, kind, sweet, generous. You everything everyone wants! I believe you have a soul. And somehwere down, deep down there is a heart that still beats. I believe you have everything a worthty human has. The reason I want to be a vampire is that one day Edward I am going to _die._ And I don't want to leave my family behind saddened. You, saddened. Thats why it's going to happen. Don't argue with me. Otherwise I will tell Emmett and Japser you upset me." I joked.

"You are simply wonderful do you know that?" he smiled.

"Not as amazing as you." I sighed.

"Oh! I highly doubt that. And the second thing Bella..."

"what?" I asked completely confused.

"Before I went off into a reckless tantrum I actually had two things to say."

"Oh..." I said waiting.

"I don't care about my clothes. You are stunninly beautiful. I feel unimportant next to you. Barf on me if you must! It's not like I can be any better next to you. Actually I feel I can't stay away from you" He looked into my eyes.

I blushed deeply at this; I did't believe anything but I just looked at him. Walked up to him and hugged him around the waist. He hugged me back.

"Then don't stay away" I looked up at him then nestled into his chest.

"I have no intentions to...trust me" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"About what?" He murmered into my hair.

"Making you upset about the whole vampire thing" I said

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that, it was unacceptable" He said sternly.

"It's ok" I sighed. "I feel much better right now. Thank you Edward..." I murmered. He smiled. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" He sqeezed me tighter.

"Theres a high risk I could die tonight isn't there?" I paniked.

"Yes but nothing will happen. I promise. You've got all your family...and me" he assured.

"Thanks..." I said still unsure.

"We should go" he sighed, and untangled himself from our embrace and opened my door for me to walk through to my seat.

"Ok" I smiled, and sat myself in his volvo, slipped my seatbelt on and we were soon driving off again.

**So thats it for now! Next chapter in a few hours! This one took me about an hour! but i need to study...soo DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Thanks!**

**Varonica xoxoxo**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
